My Lovely Lover
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Ichigo, un amargado que no quiere casarse. Y Rukia una muchacha con el corazón roto.  Un contrato entre ellos dos de por medio, y muchos enredos mas. ¿Qué pasara cuando sus destinos se crucen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Descleimer**_: para mi mala suerte los personajes no son míos de mi propiedad XD, sino de Kubo-san u.u, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacer una historia IchiRukista XD.

.

.

**My Lovely Lover**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**Ella es… decidida.**_

_**.**_

Rukia caminaba pesadamente por la calles de Karakura, llevando consigo solamente un paquete en las manos y su bolso en el hombro, apenas tenía unas cuantas semanas de que había llegado de Francia, y lo primero en lo que tenía que pensar, era en encontrar un buen trabajo para poder subsistir, no quería ser pesimista, pero con todo por lo que había pasado no tenía muchas ganas de continuar su búsqueda.

Casi había pasado medio día de que había andado de un lugar a otro buscando una oportunidad, una para que pudiera continuar, para poder conseguir dinero para el tratamiento de su hermana, y por ultimo para despejarse de lo que la acomplejaba recientemente.

Después de todo se sentía una tonta.

Solo de recordar una de las razones por la que había dejado el país extranjero, sentía que las lagrimas se le saldrían en cualquier rato. Además a eso aumentado la enfermedad de su hermana, no era para estar del mejor de los ánimos.

A pesar de todos sus intentos siempre terminaba rememorando lo que le había pasado, después de todo no era fácil olvidarse de aquella persona especial, aquella que la había roto el corazón.

La forma en que habían terminado (más bien dicho en la que él la había terminado) había sido muy simple, con su típica frase de:

_-. No eres tu soy yo.-_

Lo más lógico era que hubiese pedido una explicación razonable del porque de su repentino rompimiento, pero no lo hizo, porque después de todo ella ya sabía la razón, así que pedir que el mismo se la diera era un golpe bajo para su propio orgullo. Ya que no quería escuchar de sus labios que la dejaba por otra, así es, ella había visto con sus propios ojos como Kaien se besaba con Miyako, y lo peor de todo era que aquella mujer la consideraba una amiga.

Y eso la hacía sentirse aun peor.

Porque se había enamorado de un hombre como los que tanto detestaba?

Así es, se había enamorado de un hombre rico. Ella ya había visto como le había ido a su hermana, y aun así quiso pensar que el sería diferente, pero no, después de todo resulto ser como los demás, aquellos que solo pensaba en ellos mismos y nada más, como pudo pensar que él era diferente.

Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de disipar esos pensamientos, no era momento de atormentarse con ellos, ella ya se había decidido y continuaría con su vida. Lo único que le tenía que importar era conseguir trabajo y seguir adelante.

Con nueva energía se encamino hacia su próximo destino, saco un papel de su bolsa y pudo leer la dirección, ahora era turno de visitar el hotel Kurosaki.

.

I&R

.

Ichigo estaba hastiado de escuchar siempre lo mismo. Siempre las pláticas con su padre tenían que terminar de esa manera.

Porque no lo podían dejar tranquilo?, después de todo era su vida no?, porque siempre tenia que meterse en sus asuntos?

Había que admitir que su padre había cambiado desde la muerte de su madre, un cambio que no había sido muy bueno a su parecer. Se había obsesionado en decir que lo mejor para él era encontrar a una joven de sociedad, rica, educada, y sobre todo digna del apellido Kurosaki, todo aquello escudándose en que ese había sido el deseo de Masaki para su primogénito.

A veces se preguntaba en donde había quedado aquel sujeto que siempre bromeaba con él, aquel que a pesar de todo lo escuchaba, y que sobre todo lo consideraba un amigo. Tal vez después de todo aquel tipo había sido enterrado con su esposa el mismo día que la fueron a dejar al panteón.

Pero aun sabiendo de el dolor de su padre (y aunque se sintiera culpable), no podía permitir que se metiera en su vida, y que lo quisiera casar solo por aquello, el simplemente estaba harto. Por eso era que había decidió abrir su propio restaurante, un lugar en donde su padre no lo estuviera molestando, ya que el apenas tenía tiempo para administrar aquel famoso hotel de cinco estrellas, aquel por el que estaba muy orgullo, tanto como él lo estaba de su restaurant.

En lo único él lo que quería pensar, era en sacar más adelante a su elegante restaurante. Quería demostrar que podía ser bueno en algo, y demostrarle a su padre que ya no dependía de él. Aunque en este preciso momento no estaba en su mejor punto, y esto se debía a la repentina falta de personal (específicamente de pastelero).

-. Estas seguro de ello?.- el ceño de Ichigo estaba más fruncido de lo acostumbrado.

-. Claro que si Kurosaki-kun, Hisoka-san, tuvo problemas familiares y se tuvo que marchar.-

-. Entonces tengo que hacer una rápida búsqueda.-

-. Eso sería lo mejor, aunque en donde lo vas a conseguir?.-

-. No me queda de otra, iré al hotel de mi padre a pedir uno prestado, mientras encuentro otro.- dijo en un tono fastidiado.

Fue lo último que dijo saliendo del edificio, justo para dirigirse al lugar que había mencionado antes, entre más rápido lo hiciera mejor para él.

.

I&R

.

La morena había llegado a aquel fabuloso hotel, en verdad era enorme y elegante, paso a la recepción, para pedir información sobre el área de cocina, la muchacha la atendió cortésmente, indicándole la entrada, en el lugar se había encontrado con el cocinero en jefe, pero este le dijo que por el momento no había vacantes, un poco desanimada salió de la oficina, pero cuando iba pasando por el pasillo no pudo evitar observar un poco el interior de la cocina.

Rukia se quedo embelesada con el trabajo de aquellas personas, a ella le encantaba todo aquel ambiente, aquellos postres finamente decorados, y preparado para ser degustados. En verdad su profesión era una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban, no de en balde se había ido a estudiar a Francia para convertirse en una de las mejores pasteleras de Japón.

Se quedo contemplando un rato mas, estaba a punto de entrar pero se arrepintió y justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para salir corriendo, choco de lleno con otra persona. Y no pudo evitar reclamarle.

-. Oye fíjate por donde caminas.- dijo con tono enojado.

-. Eso debería decir yo.- y el otro se encontraba en la misma situación de molestia.

Quiso decirle más insultos, pero cuando trato de enderezarse sintió un jalón en el cabello.

Justo lo que le faltaba, quedarse atorada en el botón del idiota con el que había chocado.

Ichigo que había llegado al hotel, se había dirigido específicamente a la cocina no tenía ganas de encontrarse con su padre para que le diera otro sermón, fue por eso que opto por recorrer primero aquellos pasillos aunque nunca se imagino, que en su apresurada búsqueda se topara con aquella muchacha, terminando en aquella extraña situación.

Un poco desesperado, entro a la cocina (con Rukia aún pegada en su botón), no tenía tiempo que perder, y ser amable nunca había sido su fuerte.

-. No tengo tu tiempo.- le dijo.- necesito unas tijeras.- extendió su orden a las personas que estaban en la cocina.

-. Quee?.- la morena no quería saber que era lo que tramaba.

-. Alguien que me preste unas tijeras.- exigió de nueva cuenta.

Una joven se acerco temerosa al pelinaranja entregándole unas pequeñas tijeras, el cual agarro de inmediato.

-. Para que quieras unas tijeras.- pregunto dudosa Rukia.

-. No es obvio.- sin prestar atención a la cara que había puesto la morena, cortó en mechón que estaba atorado.- problema solucionado.-

Y diciendo esto, se sacudió el saco y se encamino para poder hablar con el encargado de la cocina, pasando olímpicamente del estado de shock de Rukia.

La morena aun contemplando su cabello tirado en el suelo, sintió que la rabia le subía a la cabeza, como era posible que aquel tipo le hiciera eso sin pedir tan siquiera una disculpa?

Muy enojada saco el pastel que había llevado para muestra, y sin pensárselo mucho se acerco al pelinaranja que se encontraba dándole la espalda.

-. Oye, tú.- dijo tocándole el hombro para que volteara.

El muchacho por auto-reflejo volteo solo para encontrase con la fina presentación de un pastel.

Le tiro todo el pastel en plena cara, le había costado por la diferencia de tamaños pero pudo dar justo en el centro.

-. No te preocupes, es el pago por el corte de cabello.-

Todos solo se quedaron estáticos al ver como la muchacha le había hecho semejante cosa al hijo del dueño, mientras ella solo recogía sus cosas y salía rápidamente de la cocina. Por su parte Ichigo solo saliendo de su asombro, trato de quitarse el merengue del rostro, pasándolo por los labios y sin quererlo lo había probado. Abrió los ojos de sorpresa al sentir el delicioso sabor deleitando su paladar.

Definitivamente esa chica tenía mucho talento, y tal vez ella seria la adecuada para ocupar el lugar del nuevo pastelero.

Así que sin pensarlo más e ignorando las miradas de los demás, tomo la pequeña toalla que se encontraba en la mesa para después salir corriendo en busca de la morena.

.

I&R

.

Rukia seguía enojada, tomo el mechón recién cortado entre sus manos y solo pudo enojarse más, aunque también de recordar el pequeño "detalle" que le había dejado le hacía soltar una ligera sonrisa, aunque también se lamentaba de haber desperdiciado tan deliciosos pastel.

Suspiro cansada y se dispuso a salir del edificio, ya que otra vez no había encontrado trabajo.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la salida cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba, se giro y su rostro volvió a mostrar la misma molestia de antes, ya que no era otro que aquel pelinaranja.

-. Oí, espera.- dijo acercándose a ella.

-. Acaso quieres vengarte.-

-. No digas tonterías, necesito hablar contigo.-

-. Pues yo no.- y quiso retomar su camino.

-. Está bien solo una pregunta, no te quitare mucho tiempo.- se apresuro a decir antes de que siguiera su caminando.- ese pastel tu lo hiciste?.-

-. Por supuesto que sí, es mi especialidad.- dijo orgullosa.- un momento porque quieres saber eso?.- pregunto con curiosidad.

-. Es solo, que si eres así de buena con los postres, puedes trabajar para mí.-

-. Es una oferta de trabajo?.-

-. Así es.- Le entrego su tarjeta.

-. Restaurant "Las Noches"?.- pudo leer en el pequeño papel.

-. Si, es uno de los restaurantes más reconocidos de esta zona.-

Se quedo observando de nueva cuenta la tarjeta, claro que había escuchado de aquel famoso restaurante, aunque nunca se imagino que buscaran personal nuevo.

-. Si te interesa, ven mañana a las 8 a esta dirección y trae contigo algunos de tus postres, para una demostración.-

Y diciendo esto desapareciendo por donde había llegado, dejando aun morena un tanto confundida pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

.

I&R

.

Estaba que los nervios la comían, y no era que no tuviera confianza en su trabajo, pero todo había sido tan de repente, que no había tenido suficiente tiempo para hacerlo como ella quisiera, así que no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa. Solo se dedicaba a observar las caras de las personas que estaban degustando sus pasteles, de ellos dependía si se quedaba a trabajar o no.

-. Qué te parece Ishida.- pregunto con voz tranquila Ichigo.

-. Yo creo que tiene buena presentación y son deliciosos.- dijo el otro muchacho, que no era otro que el administrador del lugar.

-. Y usted Unohana-san.?.-

-. Yo también creo que son muy buenos.- esta vez fue el turno de la mujer, quien era la chef en jefe.

-. Bien entonces está decidido, te daré un mes de prueba, y si superas las expectativas de "Las Noches" te quedaras con el puesto.-

-. Claro, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.- la morena estaba feliz, después de todo tendría una oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.

-. Bien Rukia, entonces llega mañana temprano, y te presentare tu lugar de trabajo y a tus compañeros.-

Ellos se fueron, y Rukia no pudo evitar que por primera vez después de mucho tiempo se le formara una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tenía que dar lo mejor de sí para quedarse con el trabajo fijo y poder ayudar a su hermana. Aunque bueno, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas ya que también tenía que soportar al agrio de su jefe con aquel desesperante ceño fruncido, pero ya se las arreglaría.

Ahora en lo único que quiera pensar era en demostrar lo mucho que le gustaba su trabajo y olvidarse de lo demás.

Y tal vez después de todo solo era el principio de algo mucho mejor.

O al menos eso era lo que ella quería pensar.

.

.

.

_Tsugi no:_

_-. Te felicito Rukia_

_-. Disculpa no quería arruinar tu cita_

_-. Parce que se te pasaron las copas_

_-. Que significa esto Ichigo?_

_-. Nada del otro mundo, ella es Rukia, mi novia._

_._

_._

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pues bien, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, y pues en verdad espero que les allá gustado **_^^

_**Bueno la trama está basada en otra historia que no les voy a decir todavía porque perdería el chiste XD**_

_**Por cierto hay una amiga que está haciendo la versión SasuNaru, y me encanta, por si les gusta la pareja n.n, pero bueno yo quería hacer una versión de IchiRuki y este fue el resultado**_

_**Que dicen, merece una oportunidad o mejor me voy a dormir o seguir con mis otros fics? XD**_

_**Ustedes tienen la última palabra n.n**_

_**Así, que por último, que dicen, Un review? o.O**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo**** II**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**Ella es… la indicada.**_

_**.**_

Rukia estaba muy feliz, apenas llegara a su casa, iría con su hermana a darle la buena noticia de que pronto entraría a trabajar en unos de los restaurantes más famosos de la ciudad, además de que eso significaría buena paga para su tratamiento. Ella siempre la había admirado y ahora el turno de compensarle todo lo que ella había hecho cuando era una niña. Se lo debía.

Entro con ánimo a la casa y se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación de ella.

-. Hola nee-san, como te sientes.- dijo contenta la morena.

-. Ah, hola Rukia, estoy mejor, gracias.- hizo una pequeña pausa para acomodarse en la cama y poder sentarse.- y como te fue?.-

-. Tengo buenas noticias, nee-san, les gusto mi trabajo y mañana empiezo a trabajar.-

-. Te felicito Rukia.-

-. Si, y daré mi mayor esfuerzo.- mostro una sonrisa, pero lo menos que sentía era felicidad.

-. Eso ya lo creo.- le regalo una sonrisa a su hermana, pero Hisana conocía bien a Rukia, sabía que algo le pasaba, algo que tenía que ver con su antiguo novio, a ella no le gustaba verla así, y ya tenía algo para animarla-. No creo que sea bueno que sigas pensando en aquel tipo.-

-. Ah?, de que hablas?.- trato de sonar distraída pero sabia a que se refería.

-. Te conozco, y sé que aun estas triste por eso Rukia.- hizo una pequeña pausa al ver el semblante triste que se coloco a su pequeña hermana.- Creo que también es hora de que encuentres a alguien con quien salir, y olvidarte de él, creo que una cita te sentaría bien.-

-. No creo que sea buena idea, además no conozco a nadie aquí.-

-. Eso lo sé, pero no te preocupes, ya tengo la solución.-

-. Eh?.-

-. El doctor que me atiende tiene un sobrino, y te arregle una cita con el.-

-. No tengo tiempo para eso nee-san.-

-. Anda Rukia, no me gusta verte deprimida, al menos date una oportunidad, si?.-

Hisana se preocupaba por ella. Y no le gustaba verla angustiada. Además la idea no sonaba nada mal después de todo. Así que suspiro resignada y dio su respuesta.

-. Está bien.-

-. Gracias.-

-. Pero será después del trabajo.-

-. Claro.- saco un papel.- será dentro de una semana, toma aquí está la dirección del lugar en donde se verán.-

-. Sabias que aceptaría?.-

-. Lo suponía.- le dijo con una sonrisa

A Rukia también se le dibujo una sonrisa, vaya que su hermana sabia como hacerla sentir mejor, y aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de la cita, tal vez no sería mala idea distraerse un rato.

-. Bueno mejor descansa, mañana será un día muy atareado.- se acerco a ella y le dedico un beso en la mejilla.- hasta mañana nee-san.-

-. Hasta mañana.-

Hisana solo vio como su pequeña hermana se alejaba, no era mucho lo que podía hacer por ella, pero al menos trataría de verla contenta otra vez.

.

I&R

.

La mañana había llegado tan rápido que Rukia ni se había dado cuenta, se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo, desayuno solo un vaso de leche para salir rápido. Jalo su bolsa en donde llevaba su uniforme, y se encamino al restaurant. Tenía muchas ganas de comenzar su nuevo trabajo.

Una vez que llego, se encontró con una de sus compañeras.

-. Tu eres Rukia-san, cierto?.- pregunto la muchacha de cabellos naranjas.

-. Ah, sí.- contesto algo confundida la morena.

La otra sonrió y se presento. -. Yo soy Inoue Orihime, y te voy a presentar el lugar.-

Rukia asintió con emoción y se dejo guiar.

Por alguna razón aquella muchacha le había caído muy bien. Inoue le describía las actividades que hacían en cada sitio del restaurante y le presentaba a sus demás compañeros. Así, conoció a su asistente, un joven llamado Hanatarou, a las demás meseras, y algunos de los anfitriones, todos la saludaban con cortesía y amabilidad.

.

I&R

.

Ichigo se sentía cansado, no le había gustado para nada la llamada de su padre, ya que si pedía verlo, era seguro que iba a hacer algo que a él no le iba a gustar, pero aunque quisiera negarse a ir, su padre era muy insistente y no descansaría hasta encontrarlo, así que lo mejor era ir y terminar con todo aquello, lo más rápido posible.

Llego a la gran mansión y entro saludando a unos cuantos empleados, pregunto por su padre y le dijeron que se encontraba en su despacho, así que se encamino hacia el lugar. Llego frente a una gran puerta y toco.

-. Adelante.- pudo escuchar que decían, y sin perder tiempo entro a la habitación.

-. Aquí estoy, para que tanta urgencia.- respondió con desgano, en verdad no quería estar en ese lugar.

El mayor de los Kurosaki no le gusto nada el tono de su hijo, pero sabía que así era y no podía cambiarlo, así que en vez de molestarse le aviso el motivo de su reunión.

-. Tengo a la persona indicada para ti Ichigo.- dijo sin rodeos.

-. Otra cita a ciegas.- afirmo en vez de preguntar.- acaso no te cansas?.-

-. No, ya te dije que quiero que te cases con alguien digna de ti.-

Ichigo solo frunció el seño.

-. Y yo ya te dije que no quiero que te metas en mi vida.-

El moreno se levanto de aquel amplio asiento, tenía que hacer entrar en razón a su hijo, y lo único que podía hacer era convencerlo con la única forma con la que no podía negarse, aunque sonara a chantaje, era la única forma con la que el pelinaranja accedía.

-. Solo hago lo mejor para ti, tu madre quería que así fuera, asiste, tal vez sea la indicada.- Sabía que mencionar a su madre era un punto débil para su arisco hijo.

-. Iré.- acepto, después de todo sabía que no iba a funcionar.

-. Dentro de una semana en la cafetería de nuestro hotel.- dijo antes de que el joven saliera de la habitación.

E Ishin solo amplio su sonrisa.

.

I&R

.

La semana había terminado tranquilamente, le había sido muy sencillo adaptarse a aquella cocina tan bien equipada y además se había echo amiga de unas meseras, de Inoue, de Tatsuki, y Mashiro.

También la habían llamado en varias ocasiones para felicitarla en cuanto a sus deliciosos postres, además de que en casi todos los días no se había topado con su agrio jefe, eso había sido un alivio para ella.

Pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era la dichosa cita que su hermana le había arreglado, ya había terminado su turno, y se había despedido de sus compañeros, a su dichoso jefe no lo había visto desde la mañana y sinceramente agradecía a Kami por ello.

Saco su mochila en donde había llevado su ropa, se fue al baño para cambiarse, saco un lindo vestido azul cielo, y unos zapatos que le combinaban, nada exagerado, pero a ella eso le sentaba muy bien (claro según su hermana, y ella confiaba en su buen gusto), se termino de cambiar y se miro al espejo, se acomodo unos pasadores en el cabello y se coloco un poco de brillo en los labios.

Si en definitiva se veía hermosa.

Se dirigió al lugar en donde se supone se vería con su cita. Llego a la entrada, ya eran las 8:30, la hora en que se suponía que la esperaría,. Pudo contemplar a las personas, se dedicaba solo a observar de un lado a otro, hasta que escucho la voz de una persona tras de ella.

-. Tu eres Rukia?.-

La muchacha observo al recién llagado y se sorprendió, era un joven alto, de de cabellos en un tono rojizo pero oscuro, se quedo mirándolo un rato, en verdad era guapo, así que una vez que salió de su asombro pudo asentir.

-. Yo soy Ashido, el sobrino del doctor Ukitake.- le dijo, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la morena.

Ambos entraron, dirigiéndose a sentarse a una mesa. Pasaron unos minutos, y ambos ya estaban platicando con algo de confianza. Aquel muchacho le agrado a Rukia, se veía que era una persona sencilla, y se comportaba muy amable y atento, tal vez no había sido tan mala idea acudir a esa cita.

.

I&R

.

El pelinaranja, estaba más que fastidiado, la joven que tenía en frente no hacía más que hablar y hablar, que si sus amigas, que si sus viajes al extranjero, que sus muchos millones, en verdad eso lo tenía harto, no soportaba mas estar ahí sentado escuchándola.

-. No crees que sea interesante Kurosaki-kun.- término de decir por ultimo la joven.

Asintió sin un mínimo de interés, solo estaba escuchando sin escuchar (por así decirlo), hasta que sus oídos captaron una voz familiar, una que tal vez lo ayudaría a salir de sus problemas.

Se levando de su asiento, ignorando las preguntas de la otra mujer y se encamino a la mesa cercana.

-. Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí Rukia.- hablo una vez llegando a la mesa de la morena, observo al sujeto que la acompañaba y rio un poco para sus adentros.- Así que ahora me engañas?.- dijo en tono fingido.- si yo solo te pedí un tiempo.-

Rukia solo parpadeo sorprendida por aquellas palabras que Ichigo decía. Y en primer lugar.

Que hacia ahí? Y sobre todo, diciendo semejantes idioteces.

-. Qué?.- fue lo único que pudo articular.

-. Lo conoces?.- pregunto el otro.

-. Eh, pues…- la pobre morena no sabía ni que decir.

-. Claro que me conoce, si es mi novia y…- pero no termino de hablar cuando sintió una cachetada, que no era otra más que su antigua compañera.

-. Idiota.- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la cafetería.

Por su parte, Ashido también se levanto de la mesa, para marcharse, no le gustaba que lo engañaran de aquella manera.

Todo eso paso ante la mirada confundida de Rukia, quien solo atino a propinarle otra cachetada al Kurosaki.- renuncio!.- le grito en la cara, y salió corriendo del lugar.

Por alguna razón, al otro no le gusto verla de aquella manera y salió tras ella para poder disculparse y evitar quedarse sin una valiosa cocinera.

.

I&R

.

Kurosaki Ishin nunca había estado tan enojado, el que había conseguido una buena oportunidad para su hijo, y este que hacia?, arruinarlo como su costumbre.

Le había llegado una llamada, preguntando o más bien exigiendo, saber quién era una tal Rukia, que supuestamente era la novia de Ichigo.

Y el también quería saberlo, pero para colmo, su hijo no le contestaba su celular.

Ya se enteraría de que se trataba todo aquello, y una visita a su hijo sería la mejor forma de averiguarlo.

.

I&R

.

Prácticamente toda la tarde Ichigo se había pasado persiguiendo a la morena. Tratando de poder hablar con ella, pero esta solo lo ignoraba.

Acaso no se cansaba?

Solo pudo parar y descansar cuando la morena se había dirigido a un puesto ambulante en donde vendía sake. Rukia no le gustaba tomar, pero por aquel pésimo día, necesitaba un trago.

Así se habían pasado horas, hasta que el dueño del puesto tenía que cerrar, pero observando la actual condición de la muchacha decidió que lo mejor era llevarla cagando sobre su espalda. Ni siquiera se podía poner en pie, y no era tan desconsiderado como para dejarla tirada a media calle.

Rukia no quería que el otro la tocara, pero aun así no se resistió, termino sobre su espalda golpeándolo en la cabeza con aquel gran peluche de chappy que se había ganado en los juegos.

-. Parece que se te pasaron las copas.-

-. Vaya, eres un genio, Sabhes siempre me han caído mal los tiposh como tu.-

-. Como yo?.-

-. Sip, niños ricos que lo tienen todo y que tratan a las demás pershonas como basura.-

-. Así soy yo?

-. Shi, todos son iguales, mentirosos, traicioneros, patanes…-

-. Parece como si te hubieran dejado.-

-. Pues tú tampoco pareces muy feliz.-

-. Hago lo que puedo.-

-. Tú eress un amargado y no me gushtas.-

-. Y entonces qué tipo de chicos te gusta.-

-. Mmm, pues que sean, sinceros, creo que con eso me conformo.-

-. Y que más.-

Quería seguir conversando, después de todo, esa había sido la conversación mas larga que había tenido con una mujer desde hace mucho tiempo, pero cuando se dio cuenta la morena se había quedado dormida.

Y se percato de algo. A donde la llevaría?

.

I&R

.

Los escasos rayos de sol que se colaban por las rendijas le molestaban en su rostro interrumpiendo su apacible sueño.

-. Hay, mi cabeza.- decía tratando de incorporase.- un momento, en donde estoy?.-

Aquel lugar en su vida lo había visto, era un cuarto muy elegante, pero pronto salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar el sonido del agua, se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a la puerta de donde provenía el sonido, le entro curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba y abrió lentamente la puerta, solo para encontrarse con algo fuera de lo común.

-. Jefe?.- dijo en un susurro para después cerrar la puerta del baño y entrar en la cama.

Espero a que saliera, para poder hablar con él, no se acordaba de mucho, pero aun a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ya se le había bajado un poco el coraje.

.

I&R

.

Después de que saliera del baño, el pelinaranja le había dicho que debido a su "condición" de anoche, la había llevado a su departamento, ya que no sabía en donde vivía. Ella se lo agradeció aunque no con muchas ganas.

Así salieron del su apartamento, pero antes de llegar al restaurant, pasaron a una pequeña cafetería, ya que a Ichigo se le había ocurrido una gran idea (sobre todo, después de ver la gran cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de su padre).

-. Entonces te quedas a trabajar.- pregunto sereno el pelinaranja mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-. Que descarado, aun te atreves a preguntar eso?.- ya no lo consideraba su jefe, así que el respeto se había ido.

-. Tenía que insistir, además de que no tienes muchas opciones.-

La otra se le quedo viendo, el tenia razón, no tenía muchas opciones, y para su mala suerte necesitaba su trabajo.

-. Está bien, pero solo si continúa la oferta del empleo definitivo.-

-. Hecho.- acepto, para después seguir con lo que anteriormente había pensado.-. Quiero preguntarte otra cosa.-

-. Dime.- dijo con simpleza la morena, mientras tomaba un trago de su te.

-. Quieres ser mi novia?.- pregunto cómo lo más natural del mundo.

-. Shiffff!.- le escupió todo el té en la cara.- Quee?.-

Y simplemente Rukia, pensó si aquel tipo de había vuelto loco.

.

.

.

_**Next:**_

_-. Que le paso a mi hermana?_

_-. De donde consiguieras esa cantidad?_

_-. Qué te parece hacerlo mas legal_

_._

_._

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pues bien, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo n.n**_

_**Lo sientoooo! En verdad lamento mucho la demora u.u (que fueron meses XD)**_

_**Pero aun así, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado n.n, porque solo lo continúe por ustedes, y es por eso que les quiero agradecer de todo corazón, a las personas que se pasaron a dejar un review n.n**_

_**Muchas gracias:**_ _SakuraxJenyxRukia__, __Sakura-Jeka__, __chibi are__, Risaku y nelira._

_**Bueno, ahora si me voy**_

_**Nos vemos y por último que tal,**_

_**Un review? o.O**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo**** III**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**Ella es… sorprendente.**_

_**.**_

La habitación se había quedado en completo silencio por unos segundos. Las dos personas que se encontraban en ella no decían nada, una esperando alguna respuesta a su pregunta y la otra perpleja por lo escuchado de los labios del joven pelinaranja.

Rukia simplemente se había quedado sin palabras.

-. Qué?.- volvió a preguntar algo confundida para después tranquilizarse un poco.- a ver deja ver si entendí, primero arruinas mi cita, y ahora de la nada quieres que sea tu novia?.- pregunto con incredulidad.

Kurosaki no contesto con palabras, solo se dedico a asentir con la cabeza, con un gesto tan normal, como quien pregunta la hora.

-. Definitivamente te volviste loco.- sentencio la morena.

-. Vamos Rukia, no lo veas como algo sin sentido, mejor tómalo como un trato.- prosiguió a convencerla.

-. Trato?.-

-. Si, no quiero que seas mi novia en toda la extensión de la palabra, solo que finjas serlo…- no termino la frase esperando algún reclamo de la morena, pero esta parecía medio pasmada, así que siguió hablando.- además tu también te beneficiaras, te pagare muy bien.- termino por decir.

Ante aquel último comentario a Rukia se le arrugo el entrecejo y le salió una venita en la frente, que estaba insinuando aquel tipo?. Acaso pensaba que se vendía?, pues estaba muy loco si pensaba que ella iba aceptar esa sarta de barbaridades. Era por eso que nunca le habían gustado los tipos como él, siempre pensando que el dinero lo era todo.

-. No necesito de tu dinero, ya tengo un trabajo para conseguirlo.- agrego indignada la morena.

-. Entonces es un no?.- volvió a preguntar a pesar de la negativa.

-. Por supuesto que no, seré pobre, pero no por eso hago cualquier cosa.- dijo con orgullo.

Por alguna razón Ichigo sintió un gran alivio, no sabía porque, si se suponía que lo mejor era que aceptara su propuesta, pero después de todo, su negativa le decía muchas cosas de ella, y la más importante era que Rukia era una persona _sorprendente,_ cualquier otra mujer en su lugar no dudaría ni un segundo en aceptar su propuesta, como negarse a tener todos los lujos y comodidades?.

Pero Rukia era diferente, tal vez por eso había llamado inconscientemente su atención. Tal vez por eso había decidido que ella era la indicada para ayudarlo, que mejor que una mujer con carácter como lo era ella.

-. Está bien, no insistiré, pero déjame decirte que la propuesta sigue en pie.-

-. Y a mi déjame decirte que no me interesa.-

Ichigo suspiro, al parecer la morena era tan terca como él, y no daría su brazo a torcer.

Suspiro con cansancio y decidió que era hora de ir a trabajar, dando por zanjado aquella bizarra conversación.

.

I&R

.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al trabajo, mientras Ichigo se dirigió a su oficina, Rukia se fue directo a la cocina. En cuanto puso un pie en ella, comenzó a realizar la repostería del día, quería terminar lo más pronto posible, ya que por estar con aquellas extrañas situaciones con su "jefe", se había olvidado de llamar a Hisana para decirle que se encontraba bien, después de todo no había ido a dormir a su casa y sabia que su hermana estaría muy preocupada, así que entre más pronto terminara se daría un tiempo para comunicarse con ella.

Una vez que termino, acudió rápido al teléfono.

Marco una vez y nada, otra y tampoco contestaban, eso en serio le alarmo, un poco preocupada dejo el teléfono y con pose pensativa se introdujo de nueva cuenta a la cocina.

-. Estas bien, Rukia-san?.- pregunto preocupado su ayudante Hanatarou.

-. Eh?, si, es solo que no contesta nadie en mi casa.- dijo un tanto ausente.

-. Si quiere, puede ir a ver, hoy no hay mucha clientela, por lo que no me importa atender los pedidos.- trato de animarla el menor.

-. En serio?, en verdad me ayudarías?.- pregunto aliviada, después de todo en verdad se había quedado muy preocupada por la salud de su hermana.

-. Por supuesto.- sonrió el muchacho.

La morena le tomo la palabra, además, no era que no le importara dejar solo al menor, solo que por ahora le preocupaba mas su hermana, sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Sin más, salió con rapidez del restaurante.

.

I&R

.

Ichigo se encontraba en su oficina, en todo el día el teléfono no había dejado de sonar, tanto el de su oficina como su celular, pero no contestaba porque sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba, lo más seguro era que fuera su padre pidiendo explicaciones sobre el incidente de anoche, por eso no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones.

Se recargo sobre el respaldo de su amplio sillón y fijo sus claros ojos al techo, aun tenia presente la conversación con Rukia. Esa muchacha tenía algo que le llamaba la atención pero aun no definía que era. Pero a la vez guardaba algo, como un secreto sobre sí misma.

Rio de medio lado al darse cuenta que a pesar de haberla conoció en un corto tiempo, esta ya ocupaba parte de sus pensamientos.

Eso si era raro, nunca nadie había logrado eso en él. Solo pensaba que ella era la única que podía tener el papel para ayudarlo, ella sería la respuesta a sus problemas.

Sin duda Rukia era sorprendente.

.

I&R

.

Rukia llego con rapidez a su casa, una vez dentro se apresuro a llamar a su hermana, ya que no escuchaba ningún sonido dentro de la vivienda.

-. Nee-san?, ya estoy en casa.- se apresuro a alzar su voz.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

Un poco más inquieta, se adentro a la habitación, observo como en la cama no había nadie, así que instintivamente dirigió sus ojos al suelo, casi da un grito al ver como Hisana se encontraba desmayada en el frio piso. Con prisa se arrodillo junto a ella para verificar su pulso, era tenue y pausando, salió un poco de la impresión separándose de ella para llamar a una ambulancia.

Una vez que recibió la contestación regreso de nuevo a su lado, no quería moverla porque sabía que podía ser peligroso, lo único que podía hacer era esperar para que la ayudaran.

Viendo el semblante pálido de Hisana no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

.

I&R

.

Las personas iban de un lado a otro con apuración, todo ajetreado como solo un hospital puede llegar a serlo. En una de las bancas de espera se centraba una pelinegra con un semblante triste y preocupado, esperando a que el doctor saliera para darle noticias de su hermana.

Pasaron unos minutos, observo como un hombre alto con cabellos blanco y bata del mismo color se acercaba a ella.

Ese sin duda era el doctor Ukitake.

-. Que le paso a mi hermana?, Como esta mi nee-san?.- pregunto con apuración la morena.

El hombre dio un suspiro, para comenzar a hablar.-. Hisana-san está bien, aunque su salud es un poco delicada, se desmayo por falta de vitaminas…- interrumpió un poco.- necesita más medicamentos.-

-. Mas?.- pregunto sorprendida la menor.

-. Si Rukia, además estos son aun más caros, creo que es necesario que hables con_ ellos_ para que les ayuden.-

La morena de inmediato dibujo una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.-. No, ellos ni siquiera saben en donde estamos, no les puedo pedir ayuda, yo sola puedo con esto.-

-. Rukia, de donde consiguieras esa cantidad?.-

-. Mi hermana ya ha sufrido mucho por su culpa, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar.-

Ella no quería comunicarse con _esa_ familia que tanto odiaba, ellos había sido muy crueles con su hermana, además sabia que ellos no los ayudarían, pero entonces, de donde sacaría tanto dinero?.

_-. Te pagare muy bien.-_

De repente le vinieron aquellas palabras a su cabeza, Ichigo le había propuesto algo muy interesante, tal vez eso la ayudaría a solucionar sus problemas sin tener que acudir a pedir limosnas con aquella desagradable familia, si, prefería seguirle el juego a Ichigo que ir a poner buena cara con personas desagradables.

-. Yo seré quien la ayude esta vez.- dijo con determinación.- vera que como yo la puedo ayudar sola.- trato de reír para sonar convincente.

Ukitake solo vio con extrañeza aquella expresión pero no le quedo de otra que confiar en la morena.

Ambos se despidieron, debido a que Hisana estaba inconsciente y no podía recibir vistas, por lo que Rukia no desaprovecharía el tiempo para ir a visitar a quien en otras palabras, sería su _salvador_.

Con decisión salió del hospital rumbo al departamento del Kurosaki.

.

I&R

.

No tardo mucho en llegar, después de todo ya se sabía el camino, una vez que llego a la entrada de aquel enorme edificio de departamentos lo dudo un poco, pero al recordar el estado de salud de su hermana se armo de valor. Tomo el ascensor y no duro mucho en su recorrido. Paso por el pasillo y llego al frente de la puerta de Kurosaki.

Toco y de inmediato abrieron.

-. Papá ya te dije que dejes de molestar…- Ichigo parpadeo sorprendido al darse cuenta que la persona que llamaba no era su padre, el casi no recibía visitas, por lo que estaba seguro que el único que iría a "molestarlo", sería su viejo, por lo que nunca se espero la visita de la morena.

-. Rukia, que haces aquí?.- pregunto haciéndose a un lado para que pasara.

La morena lo pensó un poco pero decidió a entrar, una vez dentro, no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y fue directo al punto.

-. Acepto?.- soltó sin más.

-. Eh?.-

-. Dije que acepto ser tu novia, solo si me pagas muy bien.- trato de sonar tranquila aunque en verdad no lo estuviera, nunca se imagino que aceptaría semejante estupidez.

El pelinaranja solo alzo una ceja, no entendía nada.- Porque el cambio tan de repente?.- cuestiono.

-. Digamos que surgieron situaciones algo especiales.- dijo un tanto pensativa.- pero no vine a hablar de mi vida personal ni a dar explicaciones, así que entonces, que dices?.-

Ichigo simplemente se había quedado en blanco, veía a la morena un tanto nerviosa por su respuesta, pero de algo estaba seguro, y eso era que la había pasado algo muy malo y grave para que fuera a buscarlo, y sobre todo para que aceptar su propuesta. Se compadeció un poco de su situación por lo que no quiso seguir preguntando.

-. Te lo dije, el trato sigue en pie.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole seriedad al asunto.

Ella sonrió al escuchar la afirmativa, pero sobre todo al no recibir más preguntas-. Entonces estamos de acuerdo, pero antes solo déjame preguntar una cosa.-

-. Dime.-

-. Porque yo?.-

Pero aun así no podía alejar esa duda de su cabeza. Necesitaba una respuesta del pelinaranja, el cual no tardo en contestar aquella incógnita.

-. Porque aunque no lo veas, eres una persona bastante interesante, no te dejas controlar por nadie, eres decidida y esas son las cualidades que necesito.- hablo con sinceridad.

-. Gracias supongo.- dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.- pero por cuento tiempo, será esto?.-

Ichigo lo pensó un poco.-. No lo sé, aunque no creo que sea mucho, ya te dije solo tienes que actuar, tengo que conversar a mi padre que estoy profundamente enamorado para que desista de querer casarme a la fuerza.-

-. Porque tu padre haría eso?.- pregunto curiosa.

-. Según él, lo mejor para mi es tener a una mujer de alta sociedad para que engrandezca el apellido Kurosaki.- redo los ojos con molestia.

-. Esas son tentarías.-

-. Lo sé, por eso quiero que me ayudes.-

-. Está bien, pero déjame decirte que no te tomes tantas confianzas.- trato de protestar.

-. No te preocupes, solo será lo _necesario_ para que nos crean.-

Rukia iba a contraatacar esas palabras, ya que la palabra _necesario_, no le había gustado mucho, pero antes de que le salieran las palabras, el sonido de la puerta no se lo permitió.

El pelinaranja igual frunció el ceño, con pereza se dirigió a la entrada para abrir, aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba, se había equivocado la primera vez, pero estaba cien por ciento seguro que ahora estaba en lo correcto, y al abrir la puerta y observar la negra cabellera de esa persona lo comprobó; su padre había llegado.

-. Ichigo, te he estado llamando todo el día, porque no contestas?.- reclamo el mayor ingresando al departamento.

-. Papá.- trato de llamarlo, pero ya estaba adentro.

El moreno se paró en seco al observa a otra persona con su hijo, eso en definitiva era algo muy raro.

-. Vaya parece que interrumpo.- dijo observando cómo su hijo había llegado a donde estaba parada la morena.

-. Claro que no, llegaste en el mejor momento.- hablo de nueva cuenta el pelinaranja.

-. A que te refieres?. – cuestiono dudoso, por alguna razón le daba mala espina que su hijo estuviera tan cerca de esa mujer que no había visto antes.

-. Bueno, es que quiero que conozcas a Rukia.- dijo abrazando a la morena, mientras esta trataba de no removerse incomoda, después de todo la había agarrado desprevenida.- ella es mi novia.- termino por decir.

Ishin se quedo perplejo, después de todo la noticia de que Ichigo tenía una novia era cierto, aunque la verdad no le convencía mucho, nunca había escuchado hablar de ella, y ahora de la nada se enteraba que su hijo estaba felizmente enamorado, definitivamente había algo raro en esa situación. Y como buen padre que se consideraba descubriría el trasfondo de todo aquello, solo que con inteligencia.

Como dicen; hay que tener al amigo cerca, y al enemigo muchas cerca.

Ante sus pensamientos y la atenta mirada de ambos jóvenes se acerco a ellos.

-. Me sorprendes Ichigo, porque tan de repente?.-

-. No es así, solo que no quería decírtelo antes.-

-. Y tu muchacha, no piensas decir nada?.-

La morena se estremeció por un momento, pero después recompuso su pose, ella era muy capaz de soportar ese tipo de trato, y no se dejaría intimidar por nadie, eso era parte de su carácter. Además tenía que comenzar a interpretar su papel _de novia felizmente enamorada_.

-. No tengo mucho que decir señor.- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras correspondía al abrazo de Ichigo.- más que quiero a su hijo y quiero que acepte nuestra relación, cierto Ichigo?.- pregunto a su _novio._

-. Así es.- fue lo único que dijo ya que estaba igual de sorprendido que su padre por la acción de la morena.

El mayor recompuso su rostro de la sorpresa, y se encamino hacia la salida. -. Si es así, deberías llevarla a la casa hijo, tal vez para conocerla mejor y que la familia le dé el visto bueno.- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, ambos suspiraron.

Tan distraídos estaban, que no se había dado cuenta que aun estaban abrazados, Rukia fue la primera en percatarse de dicho descuido y se separo de inmediato de su compañero.

-. Lo siento.- dijo soltándolo de inmediato con la cara colorada.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que me creyera.-

-. No te preocupes.- hablo Ichigo en las misma condiciones.- al parecer tuviste éxito.-

Pero después de un ligero silencio algo incomodo, ambos comenzaron a reír, aquello sería algo raro, ser novios de a mentiras o de contrato, pero tal vez no sería tan malo después de todo.

Solo esperaban que los demás no se las pusieran tan difícil.

Sabía que su padre no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, sobre todo por aquella invitación, pero eso era en lo menos que pensaría.

Por ahora solo pensaba en lo agradable que podía llegar a ser la compañía de Rukia.

Lo demás, ya vería como lo resolvería.

_._

_._

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pues bien, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo n.n**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, se que un poco tarde, pero no puedo evitarlo ¬¬**_

_**Bien pasando a cosas más interesantes, en verdad espero que sea de su agrado, las cosas apenas se van a poner buenas XD, es que adoro a esta pareja jajaja, aunque en el manga Ichigo sea un baka y no quiera dar su brazo a torcer XD**_

_**Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora, pero claro antes de irme me gustaría agradecerle a todas las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en pasarse y dejar un comentario, ya que gracias a ustedes, la historias sigue n.n, así que muchas gracias a: **__saskenaru, nelira, Ghost iv, metitus, jessy moon 15, BeTtY saku-ruki chan, Kaii-Chn, lovetamaki1, p-keny-chan-orange, LORENIS-CHAN y Nabm._

_**Bueno, ahora si me voy**_

_**Nos vemos y por último que tal, Un review? o.O**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo**** IV**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**Ella es…de confianza.**_

_**.**_

-. Que hiciste qué?.-

La fuerte voz con la que fue articulada aquella pregunta resonó por toda la habitación. Probablemente hasta los vecinos la habían escuchado. Pero la persona a la que fue dirigida ni siquiera se inmuto por escucharla, él simplemente se encogió de hombros y respondió como si le hubieran preguntado la hora.

-. Lo que oíste.- dijo como si nada.

El otro trato de serenarse y tomar aire, se tenía que acostumbrar a las locuras de su amigo. Un poco más tranquilo volvió a hablar.-. No puedo creer que le hayas pedido hacer esa locura a una completa extraña.-

Ichigo frunció el seño, por alguna razón no le gusto el tono de sus palabras. Él había ido a contarle todo a su amigo, pero no se espero aquella respuesta, aunque tenia que admitir, que si era una locura lo que le había propuesto a la morena.

-. No es ninguna extraña, Hirako, ya te dije que trabaja en mi restaurant, es mi pastelera.-

Shinji negó con la cabeza un par de veces, aun no lo convencía.

-. Aun así no la conoces, quien te garantiza que es una buena persona?, que tal si solo busca todo tu dinero como todas las demás.-

El pelinaranja volvió a fruncir su seño con un poco mas de molestia. El rubio ni siquiera la había conocido y ya se expresara mal de Rukia. Tenía razón en que no la conocía mucho, de hecho no tenía tanto tiempo trabajando para él, pero estaba seguro que ella no era como las demás, había algo en esos ojos zafiro que le hacían confiar en su persona.

-. Bueno, si tanto insistes la traeré para que la conozcas.-

Pero el otro aun seguía a la defensiva.

-. Y en vez de eso, porque no haces más legal las cosas... hagan un contrato- hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Solo era una broma, después de todo el era un excelente abogado.-. Creo que te dará más seguridad.-

En ese momento, Kurosaki se quedo pensativo. Cosa que Shinji no se esperaba. En verdad estaba considerando su propuesta?, si solo era una broma. Pero al parecer su amigo no lo consideraba de esa manera.

-. No es tan mala idea.- hablo mientras se ponía de pie.-. Encárgate de eso, y yo la traeré para que la conozcas.- dijo por ultimo antes de salir del departamento.

Shinji solo se quedo mudo. Pensando que Ichigo definitivamente si se había vuelto loco.

Pero muy a su pesar, solo tenía esa mañana para realizar todo, no dé en balde era una de los mejores abogados de la ciudad.

.

I&R

.

Rukia se encontraba en la habitación del hospital, había pasado un día desde que su hermana fue internada, pero para su alivio, gracias a los medicamentos ya se encontraba mucho mejor.

-. Nee-san, que bien que despertaste.- se apresuro a levantarse de su lugar para llegar al pie de la cama.

-. Rukia lamento haberte preocupado.-

-. No digas eso, sabes que tú eres la que siempre me cuida, así que es mi turno de hacerlo.-

La mayor sonrió, pero negó ligeramente con la cabeza.-. Pero todo esto es muy caro.-

-. No te preocupes, pedí un préstamo en el trabajo, me lo irán descontando de mi salario.- mintió, no quería preocupar a su hermana, además prefería estar en deuda con su jefe, que con la familia que les había dado la espalda.

-. Me gustaría agradecerles por eso, espero algún día conocer a tu jefe, aunque es extraño, al principio decías que era un gruñón.- dijo con una pequeña risita.

Rukia se avergonzó, después de todo eso era lo que le contaba a su hermana, pero comenzaba a conocer al pelinaranja y no era tan mala persona como al principio se lo imaginaba. Pero había que admitir que la primera impresión no había sido la mejor. Sin darse cuenta, había mostrado una sonrisa, la cual no paso desapercibida para Hisana.

-. Me alegra que te lleves mejor con las personas.-

Ante tal comentario, las mejillas blancas de Rukia se colorearon de un bonito tono rosa.

Su hermana siempre se daba cuenta de todo, lástima que no podía decirle la verdad.

.

I&R

.

Ishin se encontraba en el despacho de su casa, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no era otra cosa que culpa de su adorado hijo. Sabía que algo extraño pasaba con la nueva y sorpresiva relación con aquella muchacha, pero no entendía por donde comenzar a indagar. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono, el cual dudo un poco en contestar, solo que por la insistencia termino aceptando la llamada.

Al escuchar la voz femenina del otro lado del auricular. Atendió afectivo a la persona, para invitarla a comer.

Una vez que colgó, se apresuro a llamar a su hijo, tal vez adelantar la comida pendiente sería buena idea, sobre todo por la sorpresa que le tenía.

.

I&R

.

Cuando termino de visitar a su hermana, el doctor Ukitake le había dicho que era conveniente que Hisana se quedara unos días más en observación. Ella un poco reticente acepto, sabía que eso era lo mejor para su hermana, por lo que decidió concentrarse en su trabajo. Era por eso, que en ese momento se encontraba concentrada terminando de decorar los últimos pasteles de la tarde, en la mañana se había ido a visitar a Hisana y al verla más recuperada se sintió mas aliviada, muy a su pesar tenía que agradecerle a Ichigo por su ayuda (aunque no había sido gratis), tenía que hacerlo.

Pero al estar pensando en él, de pronto apareció por la entrada de la cocina.

-. Lista?.-

Ichigo se apresuro a preguntar, acababa de terminar de hablar con su padre, y la insistencia por ir a comer le había extrañado, pero tampoco podía negarse, probablemente sospecharía mas.

-. Para qué?.- pregunto algo confundida la morena.

-. Como, que para qué?, mi padre nos ha invitado a comer, se supone que eres mi novia, así que tienes que acompañarme.-

Los ojos violetas de Rukia se abrieron de la sorpresa. Tan rápido iba a conocer a la familia de Ichigo?

-. Es necesario?...-pregunto en voz baja solo para sí misma, después observo su ropa y se apresuro a buscar una excusa.-. Pero no estoy lista, ni siquiera traigo ropa adecuada, Ichigo.-

El pelinaranja rio de medio lado y se apresuro a quitarle la espátula con la que estaba decorando.-. Eso se puede solucionar en unos momentos.-

Sin esperar respuesta u objeción de la morena, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la salida de la cocina. Rukia en esos momentos agradecía que estuviera vacía, la mayoría se encontraban en la bodega, buscando más ingredientes.

Pero antes de salir, Hanatarou entraba con una caja entre sus manos.

-. Te encargo lo demás Hanatarou.- dijo Kurosaki antes de cruzar la puerta.- Rukia se ausentara por ésta tarde.-

El menor observo a su jefa y ella asintió. Él le sonrió y acepto la orden.-. Claro que si, Kurosaki-san.- dijo con respeto al de ojos miel, para después dirigirse a la otra.- diviértanse mucho Rukia-san.-

Fue su último saludo antes de irse.

.

S&N

.

No tardo mucho para que llegaran a un gran centro departamental. Entraron a una tienda con ropa bastante fina y por supuesto bastante cara. En ésta vendía exclusivamente ropa para mujer. Una vez dentro, el Kurosaki le indico que escogiera el vestido que más le gustara, ella iba a reclamarle que no necesitaba ropa nueva, ella tenía en su casa. Pero para su mala suerte, Ichigo no le dio opción, o era eso, o ir con su traje de cocinera.

Un poco resignada, acepto la oferta, pero se lo regresaría en cuanto terminara todo.

Anduvo recorriendo la tienda, a Rukia le gusto un sencillo vestido de color azul, pero al fijarse en la etiqueta, abrió sus zafiros ojos con asombro, era demasiado caro, claro como todo a su alrededor.

Se dio media vuelta y pero fue detenida por el otro.

-. Te gusta?.-

-. Ya viste el precio?.-

Ichigo solo se encogió de hombros y tomo el vestido, se lo entrego a Rukia, quien se quedo bastante sorprendida.

-. Pruébatelo, si te queda, no lo llevamos.-

Ella iba abrir la boca para soltar una queja, pero Kurosaki fue más rápido y se lo impidió por completo.- No pongas excusas, recuerda que están en deuda conmigo.-

Rukia solo entrecerró los ojos con molestia para después dirigirse al probador.

Pasaron varios minutos, en los cuales le había indicado a una de las señoritas que atendía, que buscara unos zapatos y otros accesorios para el vestido de la morena. Pero la espera lo estaba aburriendo, solo que el sonido de su celular lo saco de su distracción.

-. Diga?.-

_-. Ah, Kurosaki-kun, que bueno que contestas.-_

-. Qué pasa?.-

_-. Bueno, quería avisarte que en la comida no solo va a estar tu familia, así que pon en alerta a tu novia.-_

Ante ese comentario se despisto, al otro lado de la línea se encontraba Urahara, uno de los ayudantes de su padre, pero también lo consideraba su amigo, él también estaba al tanto de todo, pero aun así no comprendía su llamada.

-. De que hablas, no te entiendo.-

_-. Tu papá invito a una amiga… recuerdas a Riruka?.-_

El pelinaranja frunció el seño.

-. La niña mimada?.- lo recordó por un poco.- No me digas que ella estará ahí.-

_-. Pues lo siento, pero así es, así que prepárate, porque lo más seguro es que tu padre trame algo.-_

-. Bueno, estaré al pendiente.-

Colgó, se había quedado inquieto. Pero sus dudas se esfumaron al observar como Rukia había salido del probador.

Ichigo simplemente se quedo sin habla, aquella muchacha de brunos cabellos, lucia a la perfección aquel elegante vestido de color azul, le entallaba a la perfección y la hacía lucir más hermosa, además la anterior señorita le había puesto los zapatos y un ligero broche que acompañaba el conjunto. Aquel accesorio de plata en forma de mariposa, constataba a la perfección con lo oscuro de su cabellera.

-. Qué te parece?.- pregunto algo nerviosa a su acompañante, dudo por un momento al no tener respuesta.

-. Verdad, que se ve hermosa?.-

Escucho la pregunta de la otra joven. Fue entonces que Ichigo salió de su ensimismamiento.

-. No los llevamos.- dijo por fin, con una ligera sonrisa.

Rukia también sonrió, no le gustaban mucho ese tipo de ropa, pero ver la expresión del pelinaranja había valido la pena.

-. Gracias.- susurro, sabiendo que no era solo por la ropa.

.

I&R

.

Cuando estuvieron en el coche, se dirigían a la mansión Kurosaki, solo que Ichigo recordó otra cosa, y se apresuro a cambiar el rumbo. La morena no conocía el camino, así que ni cuanta se había dado. Se estacionaron cerca de un lugar retirado y comenzaron a caminar.

Por alguna razón Ichigo se sentía de mejor ánimo, tal vez aquella simple palabra sincera que había escuchado de la boca de la morena le habían gustado en demasía (aunque no lo dijera abiertamente). Tenía que admitir que verla así lo había sorprendido, de hecho, se comenzaba a dar cuenta que todo en ella era realmente fascinante.

Quería saber más, de su pasado (por alguna razón era bastante reservada con su vida privada), quería saber sus metas, sus sueños…pero lo malo era que él no era muy bueno manejando sentimientos, sobre todo hacia otra persona, ya que él siempre había estado solo.

Rukia quien seguía sin preguntar, corto el hilo de sus pensamientos al no percatarse de ninguna residencia, a los alrededores.

-. Por cierto Ichigo, a donde vamos?.-

Él reacciono y contesto como si nada.-. Bueno, antes de ir con mi padre, me parece más prudente ir con amigo para hacer el contrato.-

-. Contrato?.- pregunto algo sorprendida.

Fue entonces que el Kurosaki se dio cuenta que no le había mencionado nada de eso, pero aun con ello, trato de sonar lo mas casual posible.

-. Si, es sobre lo que estamos haciendo, digamos que así ambos nos beneficiamos.-

Rukia estuvo tentada a preguntar si no confiaba en su persona, pero tenía que admitir que ella también apenas lo conocía, así que trato de restarle importancia al asunto a algo tan exagerado.

-. Bueno, en realidad a mi no me importa, pero si tú lo quieres, entonces así se hará.-

Sin más palabras, en unos minutos llegaron al frente de un gran edificio, era como uno de esos rascacielos que aparecían en las películas estadounidenses, con grandes ventanales y detalles futuristas. Se trataba era un departamento de oficinas, un despacho de prestigiosos abogados.

Entraron a la recepción, el personal parecía conocer al pelinaranja, ya que todos lo saludaban con respeto, ella solo se dedicaba a seguirlo sin preguntar nada, como lo había dicho antes, pensaba que era una exageración, pero si eso era lo que quería el muchacho pues ella no se opondría.

Tomaron el ascensor, Ichigo apretó el botón del piso y no tardo mucho para que llegaran.

Enseguida se dirigieron a con una secretaria quien los anuncio y los guio hasta la oficina de su jefe.

-. Vaya, pensé que no vendrías.- se apresuro a decir el rubio, acercándose a su amigo.

-. Te dije que mi padre me había llamado, aun tenemos que ir con él.- dijo con cansancio en sus palabras, pero recordó que antes tenía que presentar a la morena.-. Te presento a Rukia, ella es la persona de la que te hable.-

Rukia que había estado atenta inspeccionar la habitación con la mirada, se sobresalto cuando Ichigo dijo su nombre, dejo de observar los cuadros que adornaban las paredes y poso sus ojos violetas sobre el hombre. Él parecía inspeccionarla con la mirada, se sentía algo nerviosa.

Hirako observo con detalle a la joven, con aquellas ropas parecía alguien de buena familia. Le pareció que ya la había visto antes pero no recordaba en donde. Lo pensó más y nada, no le dio importancia a ese asunto y prefirió concentrarse en el momento. Había que admitir que era muy bonita. Y no solo por la ropa, ella emitía un aura refinada, pero a la vez parecía una persona sencilla. Extraña combinación, pero era la esencia que daba.

Pero sobre todo, parecía una persona honesta.

-. Hirako Shinji.- se presento el rubio levantando la mano para ofrecerla.

Rukia no lo dudo y tomo aquel gesto.- Sodeno Rukia.- se presento, dando el apellido que todo el tiempo había utilizado.(N/A: fue el único nombre que me pareció que le quedaba, es pariente de su zanpakuto XD)

-. Sabes, por alguna razón te me haces conocida.- menciono el abogado al escuchar su apellido.

Por su parte, Rukia palideció, pero se apresuro a negarlo.

-. Me confunde, yo no soy de esta ciudad, además mi familia en sencilla, no creo que alguien como usted Hirako-san, conozca a mis parientes.-

Él lo pensó con detenimiento y asintió.-. Tienes razón, tal vez te estoy confundiendo.-

Ichigo se dio cuenta del ambiente un poco tenso que se había formado y se apresuro a hablar.

-. Bueno, basta de charlas, a lo que vinimos.- dijo con un tono molesto, no le gustaba para nada como el rubio no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-. Tan impaciente como de costumbre, Ichigo, _aunque solo lo dije en broma, me sorprendió que al final aceptara_.- eso último solo lo pensó.

El rubio se alejo de ellos, se acerco a su escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones, de éste saco un documento, el cual paso a manos del pelinaranja.

-. Aquí tienen, puedan leerlo antes de firmar.-

Tanto Rukia como Ichigo, leyendo cada uno de los puntos con cuidado.

…

_Para los implicados en dicha contrato: Kurosaki Ichigo y Sodeno Rukia, actuarán como pareja hasta el final del año en curso. O en el esperado caso, hasta que Kurosaki Ishin desistan de querer casar a su hijo._

_En cuestión y consideración de los actos realizados para llevar a cabo dicho noviazgo, Kurosaki Ichigo no pedirá o exigirá ningún tipo de _contacto_ físico a Sodeno Rukia y viceversa. (A excepción: si el_ contacto_ es realmente necesario para ser creíble su actuación como pareja)._

_Que fijan el estar saliendo no significa que en realidad lo estén, pero eso no significa que puedan relacionarse con otra persona en el lapso del contrato, de lo contrario, las demás personas desconfiaran de la veracidad de la relación._

_Por último, pero no por eso menos importante. Ninguno de los dos exigirá saber sobre la vida privada de su compañero. No habrá preguntas personales, a menos que sea vital saber dicha información, o el aludido acceda a responderlas._

_Para finalizar, tomando en cuenta los anteriores puntos. Si se rompe cualquiera de las cláusulas, el contrato será anulado inmediatamente. En caso de que Sodeno Rukia rompa las reglas, pagará inmediatamente la cantidad del préstamo. En caso de que Kurosaki Ichigo rompa las reglas, no será necesaria la devolución del dinero._

…

Cuando terminaron de leerlo, ambos se habían quedado algo pensativos, al parecer, Hirako se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo.

Pero el silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de la morena.

-. En serio quieres que firme esto?.-

Ichigo estaba igual de sorprendido, pero no se lo hizo ver, solo se encogió de hombros.-. Creo que como dije antes, nos benéfica a ambos; yo consigo que mi padre me deje en paz y tu pagar sin preocupaciones la deuda del hospital.-

Buen punto, al menos su Hisana ya estaba fuera de peligro, y eso siempre se lo agradecería.

Con decisión en sus orbes violáceas, tomo una pluma del escritorio de Shinji, y con seguridad firmo en donde se colocaba su nombre, para después pasárselo a Ichigo. El cual realizo la misma acción que la morena.

Hasta parecía que se estaban casando!.

El abogado tomo el papel ya firmado y sonrió con su característica mueca.

Ya no había vuelta atrás…

De ahora en adelante, serian la _pareja perfecta_.

_._

_._

_._

_**Next:**_

_-. Tienes que aparentar más frente a Riruka._

_-. Que hace Kaien aquí?_

_-. Conoces a la familia Kuchiki?_

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gomenasai!, en verdad siento que me haya tardado mucho en actualizar esta historia, pero no solo ha sido esta, sino todas las demás que tengo u.u, pero en verdad espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, me apure mucho a terminarlo n.n**_

_**Además las cosas se comienzan a poner más interesantes XD, y solo para aclarar, Riruka es un nuevo personaje del manga, para los que lo leen ya la conocen, y para lo que no, pues no se apuren que no creo que allá mucho spoiler ¬¬ **_

_**Bueno, ahora pasando a otra cosa, pues antes de irme les agradezco a todas las personas que se toman un poco de su valioso tiempo para comentar en esta historia n.n, y también por su paciencia para esta pobre mujer estresada XD, así que muchas gracias a: **__Sakura-Jeka, Ghost iv, Gzn, Kurosaki Anne, saskenaru, Yukime-sama, eLisa , kaii-ch, Nelira____y Zara Andley Cullen._

_**Ahora si nos vemos y cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo**** V**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**Ella es…vulnerable.**_

_**.**_

Después de terminar de firmar el dichoso _contrato_, retomaron su camino hacia la residencia Kurosaki. Ambos iban en el auto en silencio. Mientras Ichigo dirigía su mirada al frente, la morena no despegaba los ojos de la ventana. Por alguna razón se sentía bastante cómoda observando el cielo que comenzaba a pintarse de naranja por la llagada del atardecer.

En un movimiento, Ichigo desvió sus ojos miel hacia su compañera, dándose cuenta que no le había dicho nada acerca de lo que había hablado por teléfono con Urahara. Le pareció el momento oportuno. Para que todos se creyeran aquella farsa, tenía que parecer creíble. Así que ella tenía que estar enterada de la recién vista que su padre había invitado.

-. En casa habrá una nueva invitada aparte de mi familia.- hablo de repente el pelinaranja para llamar la atención de la morena, la cual despego su vista del exterior para concentrarse en Ichigo, quien siguió hablado.-. Es una vieja conocida.-

Rukia asintió sin muchos ánimos.

-. Tienes que aparentar más frente a Riruka.- repitió Ichigo, al darse cuenta que pronto llegarían.

Por su parte, ella sólo rodo los ojos.-. No te preocupes, no te hare quedar mal, a pesar de todo se comportarme en éste tipo de situaciones.-

Kurosaki ya no dijo nada y asintió dándole un poco de confianza.

Así se mantuvieron callados de nueva cuenta hasta que comenzaron a acercarse a la mansión del pelinaranja. La residencia Kurosaki era enorme, mantenía una fachada del tipo occidental, como las típicas residencias de ricos y famosos.

Una vez dentro, bajaron del coche, caminaron hacia la entrada con paso lento (parecía que ninguno de los dos quería llegar), pero para su mala suerte, el recorrido fue muy corto. En cuanto tocaron, fueron recibidos de inmediato por una de las sirvientas, la cual los guio hacia la sala en donde ya los esperaban.

Rukia caminaba pensativa por aquel pasillo, comenzaba a sentirse un poco nerviosa. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Ichigo, los nervios la estaban traicionando. Pero entonces recordó a su hermana y decidió que tenía que esforzarse.

Ichigo también se sentía algo tenso, aunque trataba de disimularlo. Vio de reojo a Rukia y la tomó de la mano.

-. Oye, ¿Qué haces?.- reclamo un poco incomoda al sentir que tomaba su mano.

-. Se supone que eres mi novia, esto hará más creíble la situación.- dijo como si nada.

La morena ya no reclamo, al contrario se dejo hacer, después de todo eso tenía lógica. Se supone que los verdaderos novios hacen todo eso ¿no?.

Sin embargo, el pelinaranja no sólo lo hacía por eso, se había dado cuenta que la morena se comenzaba aponer nerviosa y quiso distraerla. Y por su reacción lo había logrado, no quería que se sintiera incomoda en esa situación (algo muy dentro de él sabía que no era precisamente por convencer a su padre, sino por una razón diferente que ni el mismo llegaba a comprender).

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado al percatarse que ya habían llegado a la habitación. Por instinto, apretó más la blanca mano de Rukia y ella pareció comprender.

Era tiempo de actuar.

-. ¡Ichi-nii!.- escucharon un grito de alegría.

Ambos esperaban encontrarse a su padre, pero al parecer en el lugar sólo estaban sus hermanas. Eso lo hizo relajarse y formar una ligera sonrisa.

Yuzu se acerco a ellos y abrazo a Ichigo con fuerza, mientras Karin los observaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-. Te extrañe mucho, qué bueno que viniste, Ichi-nii.- dijo contenta la castaña mientras se despegaba de su hermano, el cual había soltado a Rukia para devolverle el abrazo a la menor.

-. A mí también me da gusto verlas.- su voz sonaba más contenta, tenía tiempo que no las veía, ya que él se había ido a vivir a su departamento y casi no iba a su casa por la insistencia de su padre en casarlo. Fue entonces que recordó que no iba solo, por lo que se apresuro a presentar a la morena.-. Quiero que conozcan a alguien.- dijo volviendo a tomar la mano de Rukia.- Ella es Rukia, mi novia.-

Rukia le regalo una sonrisa a la menor, que Yuzu le devolvió con alegría. Le había agrado aquella muchacha de ojos zafiro, parecía una buena persona.

-. Qué bien que estés aquí, Ichigo.-

Pero la agradable presentación fue interrumpida por la grave voz de su padre, quien venía entrando con otra persona tras él. Que por el color rojo de su cabello, sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba. Por su parte, Riruka, observo a la morena con un tinte de desprecio pintado en los ojos. No le había gustado que estuviera tan cerca de Ichigo y menos que una mujer de clase tan corriente conviviera con él. A su parecer, alguien que trabajaba de simple pastelera no era digna de estar junto al Kurosaki.

Cuando llegaron junto a la pareja, Ishin se apresuro a presentar a su invitada.

-. Ichigo, mira quien vino a visitarnos.-

La pelirroja le sonrió al pelinaranja y se acerco a él.-. Me alegra mucho volver a verte, Ichigo.- dijo para después saltar sobre él dándole un abrazo.

Rukia desvió la mirada. Pero no era por celos (como se repetía por dentro), solamente no le agradaba la escena, nada más, no era como si Ichigo en verdad sintiera algo por ella y viceversa, sólo era teatro. Así que no tenía por qué molestarse.

Ishin rio satisfecho por aquel "agradable saludo", Riruka era de una familia bastante rica, claro no tanto como la suya, pero sin duda era una buena candidata para convertirse en la señora de Kurosaki. Aunque no le duro mucho el gusto al ver como su hijo la alejaba de él.

-. Riruka, déjame presentarte a Rukia, ella es mi novia.-

Entre más rápido aclarara la situación era mejor. No quería que la pelirroja se emocionara de más en cosas que no eran, la conocía bastante bien.

Pero ante tal comentario, la muchacha de coletas dejo de observarlo para posar sus ojos sobre la morena.

-. Ichigo, ¿no crees que ella es poca cosa para ti?.- espeto con un tono burlón.

Ichigo iba a contestar, pero Rukia se adelanto, no dejaría que nadie la insultar, mucho menos un intento de "dama refinada"

-. Yo creo que Ichigo no piensa lo mismo…- dibujo una ligera sonrisa para continuar.- Si fuera así, abría elegido a _cualquiera_, pero él se enamoro de mí y yo le correspondo. Así que no nos importa ninguna opinión ajena.-

Ichigo se sintió satisfecho, por alguna razón, aquellas palabras le agradaron en demasía. Por su parte, Rukia se sintió satisfecha al ver la cara de enojo que había colocado la otra. No se dejaría rebajar por nadie.

Ishin arrugo ligeramente su entrecejo, mientras Riruka se sintió molesta. Iba a empezar a soltar más insultos, pero antes de que abriera la boca, otra persona entro a la sala.

-. Disculpen, porque no pasamos al comedor para comenzar la cena.- dijo de repente Urahara quien había llegado y observo la situación algo _tensa_.

Si, había llegado en un buen momento e Ichigo se lo agradeció internamente.

Cambiar de tema era la mejor opción.

.

I&R

.

La cena paso sin inconvenientes (aun con las malas miradas), Rukia no se dejo intimidar. Había pasado situaciones peores. Cuando salieron de la casa, suspiro sonoramente, había sido más pesado de lo que imaginaba. Después de que Ichigo la llevara a su propia casa, sintió que por fin descansaba.

En resumen a pesar de todo, lo había pasado bien.

Las hermanas menores de Ichigo le habían caído muy bien, Yuzu era muy tierna y Karin un poco mas reservada pero agradable. Les había prometido que cuando tuviera tiempo les haría un pastel especial para ellas. Por esa parte se la paso bien. Pero en cuanto a Riruka, parecía que ella le había caído en la punta del hígado por "robarle" a su adorado Ichigo.

Aunque le importaba poco lo que aquella mujer pensara. Le había quedado claro que ella y el pelinaranja era una _pareja feliz_. Al menos, habían sido lo suficientemente convincentes para que les creyeran…

Por ahora, ya no quería pensar en eso, sólo quería dormir para recuperar energías. Necesitaba estar al cien por ciento para seguir con su trabajo.

Se envolvió con las sabanas y rio inconscientemente al pensar que Ichigo no era tan malo como había imaginado.

A pesar de todo, el pelinaranja le comenzaba agradar.

Y con ese pensamiento por fin se quedo dormida.

.

I&R

.

Ishin era una persona responsable, siempre llegaba temprano a su oficina para atender los pendientes que surgían. En ese momento, realizaba sus actividades cotidianas como todos los días. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por la presencia de una persona bastante conocida para él. Al verlo, formo una sonrisa. Nunca desaprovecharía hacer buenos negocios.

-. Oh, Kaien-san, que bueno es verte por aquí, ¿que se te ofrece?.-

Shiba sonrió amable al saludo, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que se encontraba frente al escritorio de Ishin.-. Para mí también es un gusto volver a Karakura, pero estoy aquí para arreglar lo de mi boda.-

-. Si, había escuchado de eso.-

Kaien asintió ligeramente ante el comentario. Esa era la principal razón de encontrarse en su oficina. Sabía que el mayor era el indicado para ayudarlo con su solicitud.

-. Necesito un salón para la formalización del compromiso, así que se me ocurrió rentar el salón de fiestas de tu hotel, he escuchado que es bastante amplio y elegante.-

El moreno sonrió satisfecho ante los halagos sobre su hotel.-. Hiciste una excelente decisión.-

-. Eso espero, Kurosaki-san.-

Diciendo esto, Shiba extendió su mano para cerrar el trato. Logrando aumentar la satisfacción del mayor al tener una buena idea para el negocio familiar.

-. Y por la comida no te preocupes, mi hijo tiene un restaurant bastante famoso, creo que él estará de acuerdo en proporcionarte el servicio del banquete.-

-. Eso en verdad me ayudaría, ya que cuento con poco tiempo.-

Ante tal respuesta, Ishin busco en uno de los cajones del escritorio una pequeña tarjeta, la cual entrego al otro.

-. Entonces, ¿por qué no te pasas por la tarde?- le mostro la dirección.-. Tú y tu futura esposa, pueden probar la comida y los postres, y aprovechas para hablar con él.-

Kaien rio complacido.-. Tan eficiente como de costumbre Kurosaki-san.-

El hombre asintió. Alguien tan importante como la familia Shiba siempre sería bienvenido. Aunque se pregunto, porque su hijo no podía ser como Kaien, quien había encontrado una esposa de su clase.

Pero aun no era tarde, ya encontraría la manera de ver su sueño cumplido.

Por el momento se conformaba con cerrar aquel trato tan importante.

.

I&R

.

El trabajo en la cocina era bastante agotador. Rukia se había pasado casi todo el día preparando diversos postres para un muestrario que habían solicitado. Según lo que le había dicho Ichigo, su padre había conseguido que una persona "importante" solicitara sus servicios. Ella por su parte no tenia problema, demostraría lo buena que era en su profesión. No dé en balde había estudiado mucho en el extranjero. Cuando termino de decorar el último postre. Salió un momento para llamar al Kurosaki, necesitaba que le diera el visto bueno. Además, quería saber la hora de llegada de los clientes.

Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos por el vestíbulo, escucho una voz que la dejo pasmada.

Trato de pensar que sólo era su imaginación, pero inevitablemente giro su rostro hacia el área de las mesas. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y por un momento sintió sus piernas temblar.

Frente a ella, en una de las mesas más elegantes, se encontraba Kaien abrazando a Miyako; su futura esposa. Sus irises zafiros se humedecieron, cristalizándose en el instante.

_-. ¿Qué hace Kaien aquí?.-_

Fue la pregunta mental, que no pudo evitar hacerse.

Quiso dar media vuelta y salir corriendo. Pero sus piernas parecían no responderle.

Y sus ojos también decidieron traicionarle.

.

I&R

.

Ichigo salió de su oficina. Tenía que darle la bienvenida a sus nuevos clientes (su padre insistía en que les diera un servicio impecable). No obstante, jamás se imagino encontrase con semejante escena. Frente a él, casi escondida detrás de una de las plantas que decoraban el vestíbulo de su elegante restaurante, se encontraba Rukia. Pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, sino sus ojos violetas que derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. De inmediato, dirigió su mirada al punto que ella observaba fijamente. Observaba a su cliente. Si no se equivocaba, era de la familia Shiba, hermano de Kukaku una amiga de su tía Yoruichi.

Se dio cuenta de otro detalle. Kaien (como lo había mencionado Ishin), abrazaba a una mujer castaña, su prometida.

Despego sus ojos miel de la pareja y se concentro en su "novia".

¿Por qué Rukia lloraba?

Contemplo la mano apretada en puño de la morena, parecía molesta y triste a la vez. Ante esa vulnerable figura, sintió que su cuerpo se movió solo. Se coloco al frente de ella y le impido que siguiera mirando. De esa forma, no sería testigo de la próxima escena. En la cual el prometido estaba a punto de besar a su futura esposa. No estaba seguro de su forma de actuar, pero una vez que le impido la vista, la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Rukia seguía sin reaccionar. Sintió aquella calidez y el aroma de Ichigo inundo sus sentidos. Inevitablemente se aferro a él. Se sintió tan bien, que se permitió soltar las últimas lágrimas por aquel amor que decidió dejar en el pasado.

El pelinaranja notó la humedad en su camisa pero no dijo nada.

Dentro de él, no quería que Rukia volviera a derramar aquellas lágrimas.

.

I&R

.

Observo el papel sobre su escritorio, leyó nuevamente aquel nombre que se le hacía bastante familiar, aunque no sabía de dónde. Dejo por un momento aquel documento y se concentro en su compañero. Necesitaba saber más.

-. ¿Conoces a la familia Kuchiki?.-

La voz de Shinji salió sin mucho interés, aunque fuera todo lo contrario.

El otro hombre dejo de escribir en su computadora y levanto su mirada hacia el rubio.

-. Sólo de nombre, la verdad es que no conozco a ninguno de su miembros, al parecer son algo reservados.-

La voz de Kensei sonó monótona. No le interesaba el tema. Cosa que no le importo a Hirako, ya que siguió hablando.

-. Sí, yo también he escuchado de ellos, pero recuerdo que en una fiesta vi a la menor de ellos…- se quedo pensativo un rato.-. Y ayer conocía a una persona que se me hizo bastante familiar, no la recuerdo bien, pero creo que tenían algo de parecido.-

El peliplata siguió escribiendo, pero aun así le contesto.-. No lo creo, ellos no viven en esta ciudad.-

Shinji volvió a ver el contrato. Observando nuevamente el nombre de Rukia.

-. Tienes razón, creo que sólo es mi imaginación.-

Su compañero asintió y él dejo el tema por la paz. Aunque la inquietud seguía ahí.

¿En verdad sólo era su imaginación?

No, definitivamente había algo raro en Rukia.

Y por el bien de su amigo Ichigo.

Él lo averiguaría…

_._

_._

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wow!, creo que han pasado meses desde mi última actualización XD**_

_**Soy una desconsiderada, pero solo me queda decir que lo siento u.u, No quiero dar excusas ni nada de eso, pero en verdad espero que les haya gustado, y para los que aun se pasan por esta historia, en verdad mil gracias n.n**_

_**Sobre todo, pido disculpas para los que me dejaron un cometario en el capi anterior, eso me anima a no abandonar por mucho que tarde n.n, por eso muchas gracias a: **__hachi, Kyoko-chan2010, Sakura-Jeka, Takashi uwu, Gzn, saskenaru, Kaii-chn, Katari-chan y Nelira._

_**Por el momento creo que es todo, me retiro n.n**_

_**Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
